


【豆东】相看两厌[2]

by ccwzj



Category: baiyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】相看两厌[2]

酒店里，一身青紫的尤东东不着寸缕，衣服不知道丢到哪个角落了，他卷着被子对一边裹着床单站着的人怒目而视。  
刚才他连推带踹地把冯豆子从床上拱到了地上，冯豆子睡得正香，突然摔下床头磕在地上疼得他惊醒，张口就骂：“卧槽干嘛呀！”  
尤东东的声音从床上传来：“你他妈谁呀？”  
冯豆子坐起身，一时有些理不清现在什么情况，条件反射也问了句：“你他妈又谁呀？”  
尤东东：这人还想不认账？？我屁股现在还疼呢！  
但他有心想没脸说，待冯豆子裹着被单站起来，四目相对看了一会儿，双方都有些尴尬。  
尤东东是一点都记不起昨晚发生什么了，发情热把脑子烧成一团浆糊，记忆碎片被快感卷到沙滩上，他隐约记得自己好像是很爽，但具体怎么爽的，爽了多少次，却完全没印象。  
冯豆子稍微还能忆起来一些片段，但是他认为，虽然是自己把人带到酒店来的，但先扑上来的是尤东东，按着他直接坐上来的也是尤东东，他这样也不能算趁人之危吧。  
然而尤东东听完却满脸不可思议，“你他妈放屁！！根本不可能！”  
“我骗你干什么？就是这酒店没有摄像头！不然我按着你头让你好好看看自己浪成什么样。”  
“你还想有摄像头？？你个死变态！”尤东东说着一个枕头飞过去。  
“我他妈帮你度过发情期你还过河拆桥翻脸不认人？？？”冯豆子长这么大哪被他大姐之外的人打过，顿时也没好语气了，“昨天就该把你扔大街上等着被轮奸！”  
“我他妈宁可被轮奸也好过被你上！”  
“诶呦你这么想被轮奸跟哥讲，哥回头就给你找十个大汉满足你。”冯豆子气昏了头，一边从地上捡起衣服裤子飞速套上一边口无遮拦。  
他穿好了衣服懒得再看床上的尤东东，澡也没洗，跟避瘟疫一样逃出了酒店房间。  
身后尤东东的骂声还在持续不断：“少他妈哥来哥去的套近乎！跟你不熟！你出门就烂屌！”  
气势汹汹的尾音被砰的关门声全锁在房间内。尤东东气鼓鼓地抱着被子在床上坐了一会儿，实在无法忽视后面一直流出液体的怪异感觉，扶着腰一瘸一拐地走去浴室清理。  
等他哎哟哎哟腰酸背痛地收拾完退房的时候，才发现冯豆子没结房钱。  
他妈的，睡了老子还要老子给钱？？！！！  
尤东东掏出钱包刷了卡，嘴里咬牙切齿地把冯豆子祖宗十八代都问候了个遍。

从酒店出来，他叫了辆出租车直奔回家，路上都没有看手机。今天这样旷工估计要被张总骂，他现在没心情应付，只想好好睡一觉，醒来去做个推拿。  
哦不行，身上痕迹太重了，做推拿太丢脸了。  
妈的，都怪那个傻逼！  
尤东东打开家门，吴宇石马上迎了上来，他今天竟然没去店里。  
吴宇石围着他前前后后问长问短，尤东东感到万分心累，懒得解释，只说自己遇到了好心人，被带到酒店过了一晚。  
他特地在“好心人”三个字上加重了读音，吴宇石不明就里，哪壶不开提哪壶：“那你没事吧？没失身吧？”  
尤东东嘴角一抽，皮笑肉不笑地说了句“没有”，随后砰地一声关上了房门，把自己摔到床上蒙进被子里逃避现实。  
唉……老天爷啊，我做错了什么你要这么惩罚我啊！！

尤东东在家休养生息了一天，腰还是疼，身上的青青紫紫丝毫没有消退。  
但他没胆子连续旷工，第二天照常去上班，张扬果然一大早就把他叫去了办公室。  
尤东东半遮半掩，解释说自己昨天发情了，在家躺了一整天，并且转移话题地将自己在设计师聚会上搜集来的信息简单讲了讲。  
张扬虽然心有狐疑，但也没说什么，因为尤东东的确看起来一副纵欲过度的肾虚样子，应该不是装出来的。最后只告诫他下次就算有突发情况也要先跟公司请假。  
尤东东应着，垂头丧气地出了门。  
又过了几日，工作上的忙碌总算让尤东东不再有心情反复去想那天发生的事，晚上洗澡的时候看到身上的印记也当是别狗咬了。他自我安慰，就当是做了个噩梦，反正以后也不会再见了，他连那人叫什么名字都不知道，长相也差不多忘了。  
男子汉大丈夫，什么槛过不去啊！  
而且尤东东冥冥之中总觉得最近会有好事发生，他倒霉了这么久，总该否极泰来转个运了吧！  
这日下班之前，尤东东摸鱼刷了会微博转发了几条锦鲤，心诚则灵地拜了拜，果然刚到下班时间，趁着大家正兴奋地跟各自好友约饭，林洛霏避开其他人单独把他叫住了。  
尤东东跟在她后面进办公室，美得鼻涕冒泡，心想这锦鲤大哥真靠谱，这么快就听到了他的心声来帮他实现愿望！

提起林洛霏，尤东东有段故事得说。  
林洛霏算是他初恋，之前他猛烈追求过，本来林洛霏已经有些被他打动了，但临门一脚却得知尤东东是Omega，而林洛霏自己是个Beta。  
这种女Beta男Omega的组合基本上是不会有任何前途和性福的，林洛霏知道双方属性之后当机立断拒绝了他，并表示如果尤东东愿意，以后还可以继续做朋友。  
尤东东很委屈，凭什么男Omega就只能找Alpha，不能拥有真正的爱情呢？  
他很真诚地对林洛霏表示：“霏霏，我愿意跟你柏拉图！”  
林洛霏冷笑：“不好意思，我不愿意。”  
那之后，两个人就变成了普通的同事关系。尤东东虽然说过自己愿意等，但他也知道没多大希望，而且林洛霏看起来也完全不需要他等。  
但是下班之后林洛霏突然叫他进办公室，这是不是说明事情出现了转机？  
尤东东心想，果然天不亡我！

一进门，他手快地立刻关门落锁，笑得狗腿且灿烂：“霏霏，有什么事吗？”  
“嗯……是这样的，你一会有空吗？我想请你帮个忙。”  
“霏霏，你这就见外了啊！你的事就是我的事！还说什么帮不帮的，你尽管开口，我尤东东抛头颅，洒热血，在所不辞！”  
“也没那么严重……你先听我说……”  
尤东东被林洛霏拉着坐下，眼睛笑得弯成月牙。然而林洛霏越说他越笑不出来，最后等林洛霏说完，他的笑容就那样不尴不尬地僵在了脸上。  
“东东，你会帮我的吧？”林洛霏眨眨眼。  
“啊……啊。”他心里叫苦不迭，不是说转运吗，怎么老天爷总是忽略他的祈祷啊！  
都怪他太冲动，“抛头颅洒热血”这种话都说出去了，现在虽然万般不情愿，也只能硬着头皮上了。  
尤东东哭丧着一张脸：“我当然会帮你，走吧……”  
其实林洛霏找他，也不算什么大事。  
只是她到了年纪，却一直没有固定伴侣，家人开始着急，就安排了一场相亲。  
对方是做生物监测的，老实本分，还是个女Alpha。  
她妈在电话里反复强调对方姑娘有多好，让她无论如何一定要去。  
林洛霏虽然反感相亲，但母命违，只能先应下来，但她又不想对方有什么误解，这才找了尤东东，想跟他装情侣，先骗过对方，回头再跟家里那边仔细解释。  
尤东东还以为自己终于迎来了人生第二春，结果只是暂时充当男朋友。  
并且林洛霏找他的理由非常充分：“我们都知道咱俩是肯定不可能的，而且你还暂时单身，找你比较合适，可以免去一些不必要的误会。”  
尤东东脑子里反复回荡着“咱俩是肯定不可能的”几个字，打碎牙齿和血吞地应了下来。  
谁让他人好呢，就当是为今后转运攒人品了吧。

林洛霏换了身衣服，让尤东东也穿一套风格差不多的，快到了约定的时间，两人挽着手去了先前定好的餐厅。  
出乎他们预料的是，对面也是一男一女两个人，女的是林洛霏这次的相亲对象，那男的是谁？难道也跟他们玩了一样的套路？  
尤东东远远看着觉得那男的似乎有点面熟，待走近了，对方拍桌而起，他们瞠目结舌地四目相对，同时叫道：“我靠！怎么是你？！！！”  
一脸懵逼的冯果果和林洛霏：“你们认识？”  
冯豆子：“认识！”  
尤东东：“不认识！”  
林洛霏：“？？？”  
冯果果：“到底认不认识？”  
尤东东：“认识……”  
冯豆子：“不认识！”  
林洛霏：“……”  
冯豆子：“你他妈非要跟我对着干是吧？”  
眼看着就要打起来了，冯果果赶紧拉住冯豆子，冲林洛霏抱歉地笑笑：“先坐下再说吧。”  
四个人各怀心思地落座，但剑拔弩张的氛围却并没有缓解。尤东东恶狠狠地盯着对面的冯豆子，眼神像是要杀人。  
冯豆子倒是很坦然，没事人一样地叫来服务员跟冯果果和林洛霏点了菜，全程当尤东东是空气，完全无视他。  
气氛一度十分尴尬。  
林洛霏第一个看不下去，在桌子下踢了尤东东一脚，他没想到尤东东交际范围还挺广，这样都能碰上认识的人。而且这样一来，假扮情侣的戏就演不下去了，她也很头疼。  
“说说吧？怎么回事？”  
尤东东被林洛霏一踢，才勉强回过神。他没忘了今天是来装林洛霏男朋友的，只是万万没想居然能在这碰到冯豆子。  
他们俩虽然有过节，但那属于私人恩怨，他气不过，却也不好在这种场合下太过失态给林洛霏驳面子。  
然而尤东东还没来得及解释，冯豆子先开口了：“没事儿。就是有过一面之缘，我之前救过他一次。”  
尤东东：“你放屁！”  
冯豆子就猜到他不会承认，也不生气，反而笑眯眯地反问：“那你说，我们是怎么回事儿？”  
“你！”  
尤东东简直想一拳挥上那张欠揍的脸，这让他怎么说？难道说他俩睡了？还搞了一夜昏天暗地的，累得他躺了一天都没好？  
林洛霏一头雾水，又踢了尤东东一下，眼神询问他：“什么情况？”  
尤东东气得牙痒痒，又不能说实话，只好退而求次，先暂时承认了对方是“救”了他。  
“哦对，上次学雷锋做好事没留名，这回我先自我介绍一下，我叫冯豆子。”说完又指指旁边的冯果果，“这是我姐，冯果果。”  
尤东东没好气地翻了个白眼，“我叫尤东东，这是我女——噫！”林洛霏用高跟鞋狠狠地踩尤东东，逼他把“女朋友”硬生生扭转成了“女领导”。  
冯果果：什么情况？？？这什么开场白？到底是谁跟谁相亲？  
冯豆子笑眯眯地继续逗尤东东：“上次走得匆忙也没来得及问你好点了没。还疼吗？身上痕迹还没全消吧？”  
尤东东继续咬牙切齿：“呵呵呵，好，我好得不得了。谢谢你啊！”  
冯豆子意味悠长地“哦”了一声，“不客气，那我就放心了。”  
尤东东：“呵呵呵呵。”  
服务员来上菜，诡异的对话被打断，冯豆子和尤东东的场合暂且告一段落，话语权终于重新回冯果果手上，她把谈话重心逐渐往林洛霏身上引。  
冯果果解释道冯豆子是自己弟弟，听说她来相亲非要跟过来一起看看，也算代表一下家人的看法。  
林洛霏表示理解，反说跟尤东东是在门口碰上的。  
尤东东专业背锅一百年，对面还坐个冯豆子，根本没心情聊天，只顾低头吃饭。中间还叫服务员要了三碗土豆泥，当成是碾碎了的冯豆子，化悲愤为食欲地吃了。  
一顿饭除了尤东东表现太过异常，其他三个人吃得还算可以。  
林洛霏的假扮情侣计划泡汤，但她也懒得伪装，坦白说了这是家里安排的，她暂时还没有谈恋爱的打算。  
冯果果也说自己是被家人强行拉过来的，不顾冯豆子的阻拦直说她有恋人，只是在老家，虽然感情出现了一点危机但她并不打算放弃。  
因为双方都很坦诚，谈话倒也愉快。结束的时候她们都觉得对方就算做不了恋人或许还能当朋友，互相留了联系方式。  
尤东东因为全程一直沉默地吃喝，要走的时候很没出息地尿急跑厕所。  
浑身舒畅地出来却发现冯豆子堵在门口，明显是在等他。  
“让开。”他现在根本不想理冯豆子，只想再吃几碗土豆泥泄愤。  
“那么急着走干嘛？你领导跟我姐聊得很好啊。”  
尤东东不接话，也不看他，杵在原地当哑巴。  
冯豆子看他气鼓鼓又没办法的样子就觉得好笑，总忍不住想逗他。  
他伸手一捞尤东东的腰，在他腰窝狠狠抓了一把，疼得尤东东“哎呦”一声。  
“你干嘛？！！！”尤东东抓紧衣服，怒目而视。  
“不干嘛，检查一下。”冯豆子放开手，假装回忆道，“我记得那天后来用了几个还蛮辛苦的姿势，看看你腰还疼不疼。”  
“你个变态！你再提那天的事我揍死你！”  
冯豆子根本不吃他那套雷声大雨点小的警告，眼疾手快地看到尤东东手机在裤兜里就顺了出来，飞速输入自己的号码拨了过去。  
尤东东扑过来抢，他正好张开双手将对方抱了个满怀，顺势也将手机放回到尤东东口袋里。  
“你他妈别碰我！”尤东东跟条鱼一样挣扎着弹开，作呕吐状，“我前天的饭都要吐出来了。”  
“留个电话，欢迎来揍。”冯豆子笑嘻嘻地打开洗手间的门率先出去，走了两步又返回来，不气死尤东东不罢休地补了一句，“要想让我补你吐掉的前两天的饭也可以哟！”  
“我去你妈的！你个大傻逼！死变态！以后别让我再看到你！”  
尤东东对着面前关上的门，掉了一地的鸡皮疙瘩。


End file.
